Shana
Shana, or Shania, (Shanderin: ߎߓل Yshü ''(LTR); Ana: ꓙꓠꓵ ''Ynü ''(LTR); Yashü: ߏߓߊ / ꓮꓥꓲ / ������ ''Isha ''(RTL); Shandese: Կαնαնես ''Shananes ''(LTR)), officially the '''Communicractic People's Republic of Shan(i)a', is the largest country in Entos and the most populous country in the world. It was "formed" after the Shanese Revolution in 1611 A.E. (1914 A.D.; 1 in the Shanin Calendar), and officially formed after the Northern Revolution during the worldwide Communist Revolution (the first uprising in 1598 A.E. (1901 A.D. / -13 SC) failed during the worldwide Socialist Revolution). Shana is a semi-democratic, parliamentary, semi-autocracy, semi-oligarchy country. History Around 1282 A.E. (1585 A.D. / -329 S.C.) Makamil Ashad (or Assad) formed the Kingdom of Shanesia (from Shanderin Shan - One and Anes ''- Together; this combined ended up forming the word for Union / Unified, ''Shanes(s)) and created his dynasty, the House of Ashad. Shanese and Shanian Empires The Shanese Empire was ran by Makamil I's direct blood line, or the Kamastá Assads. It fell apart in 1418 A.E. when Jakhalan III was murdered by his cousin Jamahar IV at the age of 21 years. The Shanese Empire grew only since Makamil I when Akamil I the Great greatly expanded the empire. (Akamil I lived from 1350 - 1398) After Jamahar IV took power, the Kamastá fled to the Tanese Empire. This dynasty was known as the Ümastá Assad, which lasted from 1418 until 1611, when the rebels killed Drah Omast III and his entire family. The empire under the Ümastá Assads was much different then under the Kamastá Assads, so it is normally called the Shanian Empire rather than the Shanese Empire. The Kamastá Assads still live to this day, and the CPRS has allowed them to live at their old palace at Kinxang, since the Moza liked the Kamastá Assads. The current holder of the title is Kadallam Ozna III, Drah of Shana, Krah of the Pinas ekran Kinxang (Palace of the Kin). Under Jamahar V the Great (1486 - 1560; R: 1509 - 1560), he expanded the empire to its highest extent. After Jamahar, the Naccedian Revolution took place from 1563 - 1572 under Jamahar VI's rule. It led to the the creation of the Drahdom of Naccedia. Growth of the Republic Naccedia was eventually "colonized" by the Sun Empire in 1585. Riots were also growing in the Shanian Empire. The people felt as if Jamahar VI didn't care about his people, so Jamahar created the Pashka, or a "parliament". The Surf Revolution took place from 1591 to 1596. It led to the creation of the short-lived Surfdom of Shakelia. Jamahar VI died in 1597, and his son Jamander II accepted the northern principality of Shaken into the empire from Shakelia in 1598. This started the Shakelian Wars from 1598 to 1610. In the end, most of Shakelia was taken back by Jamander. Jamander died in 1610 and the wars stopped. His son Omast III became the Drah of Shana, and made the taxes higher. The Kuomantangla Party started to gain attraction in the Pashka, and Kazna Obranan became the Preshka of the Shanian Empire, or the adviser to the Drah. Omast III however, did not listen to Kazna, and eventually impeached him through a rigged trial. The Kuomantangla supporters took to the streets, and to gain more support, told the northern Kazmona tribes that they would start a communist country, since most Kazmonans supported communism / socialism. They started the Shanese Revolution in 1611, which eventually ended later that year once they killed Omast III, his heir, and his entire family. Leaders Shana has had 6 supreme leaders, called Ashtons (from Shanderin Asht - Great and Tonis ''- Leader; ''Great Leader) since 1611 A.E. (1914 A.D.): (a means assassinated; r means resigned; i means "impeached") * Moznit Hadallam (b-d. 1578 - 1629 - 1932 / -33 - 18 SC ** 1611 - 1629 (1914 - 1932 / 1 - 18 SC) * Aznit Hadallama (b-d. 1604 - 1640 - 1943 / -7 - 29 SC ** 1629 - 1640 - 1943 / 18 - 29 SC * Aznit Yakuvr (b-d. 1580 - 1652 - 1955 / -31 - 41 SC) ** 1640 - 1650 - 1953 / 29 - 39 SC * Kaznit Oblav (b-d. ) Government The Shanese government is split into 3 houses: the Amudsrat, the Ganaxlat Xinpof (Law Branch), and the Paxinkatmendt (Parliament). The Amudsrat is made up of representatives from each province. Each province sends 3-4 (depending on population) representatives to create laws. That law made by the Amudsrat will get brought up 3 times. If they say "Yes" the third time, it is sent to the Ganaxlat Xinpof (or GX). The GX is made up of 50 Krahs (Lords) from each of the 50 krahbenits (lord palaces). The Krah is hereditary (Moza picked the first 50). They decide "Yes" or "No" to it. They also can alter and create new laws. They run the Supreme Court. If the GX said "Yes", then it is sent to the Paxinkatmendt, or the Parliament. The Parliament is made up of 430 seats. During elections, people pick one independent person out of 30 and one of the 5 parties. The parties will win seats when you pick them. The party with the most seats can form a coalition with a party. The opposition is made by the second-largest party. Then the alliance is made up of the independents. The Parliament gets the final say to the law. If "Yes", the Prime Minister must sign it. The Prime Minister is the leader of the party with the most seats. The President is elected by the people. They are chosen by each party as their leading representative. He can change the constitution. If he does, the Prime Minister must decide "Yes" or "No. If "Yes", then the Ashton must read it. The Ashnot gives the finally say by rejecting it or by signing it. Revolution and Civil War In 1601 A.E., the Republic of Shana was created, with the Shanderin Kuomantangla Party (from Shanderin ''Küó ''- One; ''Mant ''- People's; ''Tangla ''- Party) taking control. At the same time, Izeria's communism grew more and more into the northern Shandese, Monian and Monese peoples. The northern peoples thought that the Revolution was for the creation of a communist state but instead a semi-democratic state was made. So in 1609 A.E., Moznit Hadallam, or the Moza, was elected as head of the communists, and in 1611 A.E. he declared the People's Republic of Shana was a independent nation, sparking the Northern Revolution. In 1612 A.E., they had won independence, but the ROS attacked again, starting the Shanese Civil War. The northern peoples had access to gunpowder and started making bombs, and soon created the greenpowder to make larger and more deadly bombs. Moza split the Northern Army into 3 groups: the Red Army, the green Army, and the Independence Army. The Blue Army was made up of Izerian soldiers helping the communists. In 1621 A.E., the ROS Chang, Lyow Mózna started peace talks with the ShKP (the Shanese Communist Party). By 1622 A.E., the war was on a temporary standstill, until ROS soldiers under General Moksail Omash attacked PRS soldiers at Kanching in 1623 A.E. The PRS soldiers finally fought the ROS soldiers out of mainland Shana. The remaining soldiers and the ROS government fled either to the Nanese Isle or to Tanast. The PRS renamed their self to the Communicractic People's Republic of Shana, however most sources still refer to it as just the People's Republic of Shana. The civil war is still ongoing direct violence. The descendants of the ROS soldiers who fled to Nania have formed small militias and terrorist groups to fight for the ROS, but the actual government of the ROS is in exile in Tanast with no connection with the Nanese militiamen and terrorists. Modern Day Modern-day Shana borders 7 countries. Provinces